


Yuzu helps Mei

by d_wolpertinger



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wolpertinger/pseuds/d_wolpertinger
Summary: Orgasm.





	Yuzu helps Mei

Mei thoroughly enjoyed seeing Yuzu lose herself in their lovemaking. The blonde did it so naturally, like it was second nature to her. With her back slightly arched, skin flushed, hands tangled in her own hair and her elbows and legs splayed, it created a picturesque view of her breasts and naked torso like a Greek goddess. She glided her hips back and forth above Mei's face on the bed, moving with a sensual fluidness, similar to a stalking leopard, that completely capitatived Mei and almost counter intuitively stilled her tongue from the task at hand.

Because Mei realized she didn’t just enjoy the experience of Yuzu riding her, she loved it. Yuzu was simply breathtaking, giving herself over so easily in pleasure. With half-lidded green eyes, far from reality and only aware of her immediate sensations, the blonde had her head tilted as she continued to slide her slick womanhood effortlessly along Mei’s tongue, while softly calling her wife’s name, increasing the girl's arousal considerably.

In turn, Mei couldn’t deny that she loved hearing her name flow from Yuzu's lips like that. In that unrestrained voice, it was like heaven was singing to her. And as Yuzu started to unconsciously quicken her pace from her preferred gentle rhythm, Mei tightened her grasp on her hips to aide her, knowing her lover was ready to achingly ascend and claim her much desired release.

So, with careful, precise strokes, Mei guided her lover steadily at first with her tongue, causing Yuzu's thighs to give impulsive shudders next to her head. Trailing her hands to massage and gently pinch her moving rear, Mei felt Yuzu's engorged sensitivity grow wetter in her distinct sweetness and mix intoxicatingly well with her saliva, as her tongue went deeper in fulfilling circles around the blonde's nub. Focusing all her attention on Yuzu's highly sensitive center and pausing her licking only to suck her delicate flesh because she knew how much Yuzu loved that, Mei's ears were rewarded with a seductive moan, "Oh God, keep doing that, Mei. Please, don't stop," the blonde shuddered.

And she didn't. If anything, her commands only made Mei service her wife harder trying to get Yuzu to her peak. Her tongue moved faster, continuing to lap vigorously at Yuzu's wet flower, while the blonde's hips jerked aggressively on reflex. Although, the usually dominant council president didn't like to be ordered, how could she deny that open and gorgeous smile, blissfully lost and panting her name above her? Especially since Mei could claim to be the very reason for causing it.

Ready to bring Yuzu to her limit, Mei slipped her fingers into Yuzu's soaking entrance and pushed her slender digits along those inner ridges, creating that wonderful friction. Mei heard Yuzu gasp, nearing her apex and for hitting her spot. Like a test, Mei had studied all of Yuzu's pleasure points, satisfied after spending countless hours searching every part of Yuzu's body to find them, “Mei, I’m.... I’m-“

So close she was; those blonde locks becoming moist on her brow, as Yuzu moaned and rocked vigorously without shame against Mei's mouth and stroking fingers. With a few, final deep thrusts and a prolonged tongue flutter, Yuzu finally and completely let go with a sharp, high-pitched gasp.

And when Yuzu orgasmed, the sight always left Mei in awe. As Yuzu clutched the headboard in an attempt to control herself, with her short manicured nails digging into the already scratched wood, and one clutching Mei's hand, she cried out Mei's name so beautifully while her nakedness flushed hotly and contracted all at once like it was electric. Mei seized her tongue and took out her fingers from Yuzu's clenched opening to steady her twitching hips, as the girl's entire lower frame shook unrestrained releasing its juices, which Mei savored every drop.

Honestly, it was beautiful and amazing how intense Yuzu's orgasms looked. And as for Mei, witnessing it was completely gratifying but, at the same time, slightly enviable. Because even though Mei could orgasm, as proven by the numerous times Yuzu was more assertive in their lovemaking and she always gave it her all to make Mei sexually content, it was just that the raven-haired girl couldn't finish the way Yuzu could. She couldn't let it all go, like that.

"Mei" the blonde whimpered above her with so much affection in those forested green eyes, as the ends of the blonde's hair tickled Mei's cheek, "that was... you were... incredible." Mei smiled softly when Yuzu collapsed, passionately drained, on top of her. Kissing her lover's tender lips, still moist with her juices, Yuzu perfectly molded her body against Mei's bare form with experienced practice.

"It's like you know exactly...how to," Yuzu breathed deeply, nuzzling into Mei's neck, enjoying their closeness, as Mei rested her chin on top of the blonde's head waiting for her to finish. After another large inhale, the blonde sighed contently, feeling numb, light headed, and relaxed all at the same time, "I just feel so great. You're incredible, Mei."

Mei felt the irony of Yuzu's confession like a brick. She thought Yuzu was incredible, but decided to keep that observation her own little secret for now. Instead, "Well, it looked like you enjoyed it. If you didn't, I'd real hope you'd tell me." And she continued to elegantly stroke the blonde's hair, as the girl giggled gently into her skin. Mei listened to Yuzu's heartbeat until it calmed to a normal pace, while tolerating how unnaturally hot, even more so, Yuzu got after sex. But, even though it was still uncomfortable, Mei ended up falling in love with the girl's unnaturally high body temperature. Actually, she fell in love with everything that made the blonde, well, who she was.

Once her love's breathing slowed against her neck, Mei stilled her fingers running through Yuzu's hair. She was still curious about one thing, "Yuzu." While staring at the ceiling, Mei felt a bit embarrassed for what she was about to ask but, maybe, her wife was already asleep by now,

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Yuzu nudged her nose along Mei's neck in lazy playfulness, almost asleep.

Caught, Mei let out a sigh, "Well...just let go like that."

Yuzu purred, tracing her finger along the curve of Mei's neck, "Isn't it obvious? I think about you, of course."

Mei frowned, ignoring the ticklish sensation that Yuzu's touch produced. Because it couldn't be that simple, even for Yuzu.

"Be honest."

"I am," The blonde rose slightly but sheepishly recoiled when she saw those amethyst eyes boring into her, making her ultimately spill the beans, "Okay, okay, maybe I was also thinking about that 50% off sale that's happening tomorrow. But, honestly, I was mostly thinking of you! I swear!" Yuzu started to awkwardly fix her disheveled hair, avoiding Mei's eyes after telling her that.

Mei stared, "A sale? That's what turns you on?"

"Well yeah," Yuzu regained her confidence by being satisfied with her hair and shifted upwards to be eye-level with Mei. Resting her elbow on their pillow and putting her rosy cheek against her manicured nails in her palm, she peered down at Mei seriously, "And you. I always get turned on thinking about you and about, well, other things that make me happy, I guess." She offered Mei a genuine, heartwarming smile.

Noticing Mei hesitate at that, Yuzu slowly tapped her nail on her skin, and decided to press her, "Isn't that what you think about?"

"It is," Mei answered slowly, "I think about you, but I don't think about sales,” she said honestly.

Yuzu laughed in her beautiful after glow at her wife's bluntness. Mei was adorable, especially when she was still awkward and shy in confiding things to her, "No, Mei, I don't think you'd think about sales the same way I do. I meant, don't you think about other happy things, besides me?"

"I don't really know what else that makes me as happy as you, Yuzu." Mei admitted, averting her gaze, while brushing a lock of her own raven hair behind her ear.

Yuzu balked. Although sweet, Yuzu couldn't believe nothing else made Mei happy, "What about Kumogoro? You love our little bear children, right?"

"Yes, but I don't picture our bears during sex, Yuzu. That's unsettling."

Yuzu blushed through her flushed skin, tapping her nail harder against her cheek. She might've thought about their bears on more than one occasion, "Well then, what about your grades? Or your position as student council president? Or that you're the heir to Aihara Academy? Definitely one of those things must turn you on."

Mei looked at her with eyes filled with a base knowledge that those things brought more stresses, worries and headaches than happiness for her, "They don't, Yuzu."

"Oh. Hm." Yuzu felt she was at a dead end. She couldn't think of anything else at the moment that she could recall Mei genuinely smiling at, besides her and their bears. Maybe their dad, Shou, since now he made an effort to come home regularly to see his daughters. But no, Yuzu thought that would be weird to say.

Mei narrowed her eyes, thinking as well about things that made her content. She really couldn't think of anything either.

"Hm, well sometimes when we're... in the moment, it just comes to me," Yuzu suggested with bubbling, renewed energy, "So, how about we try it?"

"You want to have sex, again, right now?" Mei glanced at their bedroom clock, groaning, "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. And you look like you're ready to sleep."

"No, I feel my second wind coming back," the blonde challenged, "And I really want to teach you how I do it! I want to make you explode!" The blonde shot her hands out with genuine excitement and pounced on her wife who really couldn't deny her the opportunity of teaching her something. Especially, when Mei very rarely ever needed to be taught anything by Yuzu, certainly schoolwise.

"Okay. But let's try to make it quick."

\--

Two hours later, Yuzu was rubbing both sides of her jaw in pain, while Mei lay along their bed very still, sore as well but between her legs. Mei felt bad that none of Yuzu's coaching had worked.

Mei had gotten too worked up and too self conscious trying to picture things that made her happy with detrimental results. It made her feel pressured to orgasm, which in turn, she ended up not being able to perform it at all. Thinking about her grades reminded Mei she needed to study for their upcoming exam. Thinking about being student council president reminded Mei of the pile of paperwork awaiting her in the student council room that she had to do in a few hours. And thinking about her future role as successor definitely didn't do anything to turn Mei on. The girl was starting to believe that if Yuzu wasn't her sun that brightened her life, she probably would have shriveled up and died like a fish on land from cold, repressed, self loathing at not finding something happy she could orgasm about.

"Maybe my body just doesn't work the way yours does." Mei concluded.

Trying to be optimistic, Yuzu spoke through her sore muscles, "No. It just wasn't the right conditions tonight. We just have to keep trying, Mei. Like I said, sometimes it just comes when you least expect it." Oh man, her jaw really hurt and her tongue felt floppy.

Mei pulled the covers over her head and, for once, really hoped Yuzu was right.


End file.
